Imagine Song Contest 15
Bucharest, Romania |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "Begging" Anton Ewald |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 14 file:ISC_Mini.png 16 ►}} ISC #15 was the fifteenth edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 29th March. 49 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Bucharest is the capital municipality, cultural, industrial, and financial centre of Romania. It is the largest city in Romania, located in the southeast of the country, at 44°25′57″N 26°06′14″ECoordinates: 44°25′57″N 26°06′14″E, lies on the banks of the Dâmbovița River, less than 70 kilometres (43 mi) north of the Danube. Bucharest was first mentioned in documents in 1459. It became the capital of Romania in 1862 and is the centre of Romanian media, culture and art. Its architecture is a mix of historical (neo-classical), interbellum (Bauhaus and Art Deco), Communist-era and modern. In the period between the two World Wars, the city's elegant architecture and the sophistication of its elite earned Bucharest the nickname of "Little Paris" (Micul Paris). Although buildings and districts in the historic city centre were heavily damaged or destroyed by war, earthquakes, and above all Ceaușescu's program of systematization, many survived. In recent years, the city has been experiencing an economic and cultural boom. Participants 'Returning artists' Alexandra Stan previously participated in the ninth edition as a representative of Romania. Baby K previously participated in the thirteenth edition as a representative of Italy. Carly Rae Jepsen previously participated in the second, seventh and thirteenth edition as a representative of Canada and Denmark. David Guetta previously participated in the seventh and twelfth edition as a representative of Monaco and Trinidad & Tobago. Ivi Adamou previously participated in the third, fourth, fifth, seventh, ninth, eleventh and thirteenth edition as a representative of Bulgaria, Cyprus and Greece. Prima J previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of El Salvador. Shakira previously participated in the first, seventh, ninth, eleventh and thirteenth edition as a representative of Colombia and Spain. Tone Damli previously participated in the twelfth edition as a representative of Norway. Within Temptation previously participated in the thirteenth edition as a representative of the Netherlands. Woodkid previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Monaco. Disqualifications In the first semi final, Armenia was disqualified as they did not vote on time. However even if Armenia did vote on time, they would not have qualified to the final. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcards' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions